Secrets
by rosalittle
Summary: Boredom, liquor and arousal, lead the couple to learning things about each other and themselves at a work event. Smut


Rafael rung the doorbell, like clockwork he heard, "Baba!". The door swung open to a boy who looked like he should be ready for bed. "Look who's opening doors now, next thing you know he'll be opening safes". Lucy shot him a look, she wouldn't even let Noah see "I'll let Liv know your here". Barba nervously chuckled and let the small boy walk him to his bedroom.

Olivia looked at herself one last time before walking out her room, checking out the dress her legs and her make up, her overall consensus was that she looked pretty good. She tried not to care as much about her appearance when it came to department events like this, a simple black dress and some make-up would do, she didn't even wanna be there.

Olivia walked by Noah's room stopping at the sound of Rafael's soft voice reading "the Hungry Caterpillar". She stopped in the doorway and silently watched the ADA sit in Noah's bed and read him a story. Noah was asleep when he finished reading, Rafael got up softly, wished Noah a good night and turned off the light. When Rafael turned around he found Liv in the doorway, resting her head and looking dazed and in love. Not every man she had dated expressed that they wanted a family and sure some of them have tried to obtain a connection with Noah, but Rafael had it and he wasn't letting go.

"Ready" Rafael whispered, they both walked out of Noah's room and walked to the front door, Rafael had to practically drag Oliva out of the Apartment who was enthralled in a conversation with Lucy and her grades.

In the elevator Rafael couldn't keep his eyes off of her, up and down all he saw was beauty and strength. "Your starring" Liv said looking up from her phone. "Can you blame me, I mean Jesus Liv I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off of you" Raphael said exiting the elevator with a smirk that could only mean mischief. Olivia couldn't stop blushing after that, the car ride there was a continuous line of blushing, starring, smirking and light touches, anything to keep his hands on her.

When they entered the venue everything had changed, they pulled away from each other as much as they could. Technically Barba isn't a date, he was... a friend; he didn't mind it, it's not like he wanted everyone to know about the ADA's and luntenients affair. Oh the rumors, the looks, the chance of them getting their jobs taken. Not to mention the questions, "What's the sex like?", "Is Olivia a dominant or submissive?". In fact people not knowing about their relationship was kind of hot, like a dirty secret that he could exploit at public gatherings to tease and torture the shit out of her.

Olivia found their table and joined the rest of her squad sitting in boredom. "ugh Liv I'd rather be doing paperwork than be here with the rest of the politicians pretending to be charitable." Rollins says noticing Rafael chuckle. "No Offense Barba". "None taken, trust me I know what my breed is like, plus there are a million things I would rather be doing". "like you" Rafael whispers as he slowly moves his hand up and down Olivia's thigh, lifting the dress a little while grabbing her inner thigh. Rafael looked into her eyes and waited for her to scowl "stop" but it never came. That was the last thing Olivia wanted, in fact she wanted him to move further up, to stop playing around, rip down her underwear and plunge his fingers deep inside her. Rafael pulled his hand away abruptly, he didn't want to but he had too. Olivia's eyes were in a daze and people would have started to question the weird silent moment between the two. "I'm gonna get a drink" Rafael says standing up, clearing his throat and fixing his tie. "A much needed drink".

Fin turns to Olivia "you good? seem a little distracted there with the counselor", Fin laughs a little. "What did Finn know?" Olivia thought, she smiles back "I'm fine, spacing out just makes the time go by faster". "Yeah well you better look more alive, here comes daddy Dodds". Olivia tried to escape, she got up and as she was turning her back "Olivia Benson, join me for a drink would you". Olivia sighed and looked at Fin and then Dodds "fine" Olivia says taking his hand.

In the midst of drinking his arousal away, Rafael noticed Olivia approaching the bar with none other than Deputy chief Dodds. It's not like Olivia liked him, Rafael had nothing to worry about but that doesn't mean Dodds wasn't gonna try anything. I mean Dodds was clearly drunk, right? So was he though. A swirl of thoughts entered the ADA's mind but nothing too scandalous until the Lieutenant and the deputy chief walked out to the dance floor. This really set Rafael off, I mean she was his girlfriend. HIS girlfriend, Girlfriend? Suspicion turned into anger when Dodds' hands went a little too low. Rafael walked smoothly over to them, which looked more like stumbling out of his chair followed by sauve walking to hide it. "Excuse me but could I talk to the Lieutenant for a second... we have work stuff to talk about" Olivia looked at Rafael, he was drunk and jealous. She could see it in his eyes, she wasn't going to lie that look was kinda hot but this was not the time or the place and she knew that if he acted out too much the hole jig was up. "And you thought I was going to bore you" Dodds said walking away to his next victim.

Rafael grabbed her hand and grabbed her by the waist, with a grip that let her know who he was showing off at the event. "you're drunk" she smelled his breath, "maybe so but I know what I want and I knew what he wanted". "Excuse me" Olivia said pulling away looking at the counselor. "It's the same thing I want" Rafael gets closer to her ear "To reach up your dress, feel how wet you are. To taste you, to touch you... to fuck you" Olivia fluttered her eyes shut at his words, he may be drunk but he still had a way with words. So much so she could feel her lace panties getting ruined in her wetness, her overflowing arousal, she could probably release right there if he wanted her too... and he wanted her too. Rafael concluded the dance "look at your shoe Benson, it's unbuckled" he got down on one knee and unbuckled her shoe, rubbed his hand up and down her beautiful tan leg and got up. "I think it might be broken, you should go look at that in the bathroom, better lighting". Rafael walked away with the biggest smirk on his face.

Olivia knew what he meant and maybe on a night where she wasn't so bored or so unbelievably turned on she would leave him hanging in the bathroom, but she couldn't. She gave it the traditional five minutes and went looking for him by the bathrooms. On her way she heard a whisper "psst...Psst Benson" it was Rafael, hiding in the supply closet. Olivia was sort of confused on how he found it or got in it but she decided to question him and later and join him in the supply closet. It was small and it smelled of bathroom cleaner but that didn't exactly matter to the horny couple. Rafael kissed her on the lips, rough and long, pushing his tongue in and swirling it around her mouth. He then started a line of sloppy wet kisses going down her neck, stopping to suck and bite on her collarbone. "Rafael" Olivia was stern, she was wet enough she just wanted him to fuck her. Barba took the hint but he didn't want her screaming his name just yet, he wanted her mewling, almost begging and since he didn't have much time he pulled out all of the stops.

Rafael slid his hand slowly up her thigh, then rubbed the outside of her panties, wet, just how he liked them to be. Running his hand back and forth Olivia's clothed pussy was not enough for her, so she took the initiative to push aside her underwear and plunge his fingers deep inside her. "ooh fuck Rafael yes, please keep going". Out of pure confusion Rafael continued but as soon as he realized how he wanted to punish her, he couldn't stop himself. "Did I say you could do that" Rafael said, pulling his hands out of her, Liv whimpered at the loss of touch. "For that you have lost privilege of your hands" Rafael took off his tie, turned Olivia around and in one foul swoop put Benson's hands behind her back tied them together and turned her back around. Olivia was at a loss for words except one "yes", at this Rafael smirked that smug smirk and plunged his fingers back in her pussy, took his fingers out and put them in his mouth, she tasted so good and if there was enough time he would devour her right then and there. He then undid his pants, let them fall to the ground and aligned his erection to her warmth, he picked her up and plunged deep into her. Olivia gasped, she almost forgot to wrap her legs around him. Rafael felt her slip, he roughly slipped into her again hoisting her up. With Olivia settled in Rafael continued to fuck her, kissing her neck and biting on her collarbone. "Rafael, fuck" Olivia continued on with her moaning but she needed to keep quiet. "jesus Liv, ouch" Oliva had bitten into his shoulder hard. "I...I'm sorry but... mmmf I have to keep quite as best I can." Rafael smirked "guess you're going to have to bite harder" Rafael smugly said reaching his in between her legs, playing with her clit. Olivia was on the edge she just need a few more strokes and "Barbauhhhh".

Did Amanda hear that right was Rafael Barba fucking someone in the supply closet at a department event. Then she heard his dark and lust voice and she just had to see who's politicians' wife was in there. She opened the door and to her amazing surprise she could find no other than Lieutenant Benson looking like a deer in headlights. "Rollins, what uh.. what are you doing here?" Oliva tried to look as nonchalant as she could with her hands behind her back and her boyfriend pulling up his pants. Rollins looked behind Olivia then looked at the messy looking counselor " I was just using the bathroom... his tie huh?" Rollins smirked but Olivia all could do was blush as Rafael untied her. Rollins led them out the door but the couple didn't hear the end of it from the detective. "Jesus it's like finding a couple of horny teens at a party, you guys couldn't wait one hour? You had to leave us out here with all the small talk." It went on for the next hour as innuendos, inside jokes and anything that would make Olivia want to hide under a table.

Later Rafael walked Olivia to her apartment door. "You know I had a lot of fun with you" Olivia said turning towards Rafael. Olivia searched for his eyes but they were to low. "What's wrong?"

"Liv you are not my property I shouldn't have been so jealous back there". Olivia started to chuckle, Rafael gave her a look of confusion. "Honestly Rafael, if you hadn't budged in I would have died of boredom and you were polite about it". Olivia searched for his eyes again but he still didn't believe it was okay. "I used in our sex, I tied you up and roughly fucked you because I was jealous" Olivia didn't know what to say, she had never seen the ADA this sorry. "Rafael... this has been hard to tell anyone especially in my position and in my job, but... I like that, I want you to fuck me roughly sometimes and I will tell you when I don't. But I found it so sexy when you took control and tied me up" Rafael looked at her in complete disbelief. "Maybe one night we can go more into depth with it and explore" Oliva whispered in his ear, then she quickly kissed him on the cheek and quietly slipped inside.


End file.
